mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Juliet
Name: Lara Juliet Rodríguez Birthday: December 20 Nationality: Spanish, French Hometown: Birmingham, England Wand: Dragon heartstring- Hawthorn13.75 inches Strengths: Charms, potions, transfigurations, social Weaknesses: dark arts, fire, numbers, divinations, lizards Approximately, thirty years ago there was a rumor of a pureblood wizard that was eager for power and recognition but after the death of his one and true love, gave his soul in order to get her back. The story of Marcos goes back over sixty years ago, when he was just a plain, unrecognizable student at Hogwarts. Having one of the many characteristics of a cunning Slytherin, the boy was sorted into the house at age eleven. Even, during his early days, Marcos Cruz would attempt to do anything for the name of power. Being raised by a long and pure line of Spanish witches and wizards, Cruz had in his blood the desire to rule. He was known to be a charming guy, especially among girls, he believed he was idolatrized and adored. Cruz, knew how to attract girls, not only by his looks but with the help of his manipulative mind and attitude, taking those attributes to his advantage. Before graduating, Marcos had already a plan that would make him stand in the wizarding world. Marcos knew he couldn't be dependable on governing surrounded by minions, even with the most loyal followers by his side it wasn't trustworthy. That's why he elaborated a plan, to not only have the most devoted supporters, but all of them, his own blood... By age twenty, he had already over a dozen of pregnant witches around the world, all at the same time... Each of them, he murdered after they gave birth so they wouldn't interfere in the future. His connections, persuasive skills and apparition made all of that possible and the plan was going accordingly. Many times, Marcos escaped the law and was never caught in the act. He ended up, completely alone when he sacrificed all of his friends, blaming them for the acts, murders and unforgivable things he attempted to commit. This betrayal, gave Marcos many enemies, but he always ended up being covered and protected by the girls/witches he impregnated. Cruz had no feelings or regrets by all the damage he was doing, he thought that a change was needed and that wizards around the world didn't need a ministry of magic, that's why he wanted to be their leader, something like a king to the people who decided to follow him... By age thirty, he had so many children that he couldn't even count them, and he was proud of it, for him it was his master work. Years passed and Cruz fell in love with one of his victims. Changing his habits of killing his victims, he decided to marry her and years later they had a baby together. The name of the kid was Breanna and 'til today, no one has heard about her since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Some people say, Marcos has her locked or isolated because of the resemblance she has with her mother. The death of Breanna's mother didn't stop Marcos but made him resentful and stronger. Over the years, he made too many enemies to count and was sure, one of them was responsible of her death. He still had selfish and evil intentions but wasn't acting on them yet, he was determined to investigate and find the person responsible for killing Breanna's mom. Not only that but it was evident that Marcos didn't feel love for his children, reason why he planned to sacrifice all of them during a ritual that included, burning them alive. Marcos was better than average at charms and potions and also practiced Legimency pretty close to perfection. That's the way he manipulated women and his own children over the years without them even noticing. His favorite hiding spot was in Birmingham, England, where there, the ancestors hidden library, under ground. People say that if someone comes in contact with the books, they won't be able to recover but would bring them a life of misery at St Mungos. They say that the books contain dark magic that only a true Cruz is able to read it's real content. Until, the present, not of these rumors can be confirmed. One of his children, Kloe Swynford, swears that is one of the remaining people that's still properly functioning, after the encounter. Being distorted by her own father to perform dangerous tasks during her sixth year at Hogwarts, one of them sending her to Azkaban, then St. Mungos when it came to light the true state of the girl. She graduated from Hogwarts and now practices the healing arts. Kloe it's pretty close to one of her sisters, Ashleen, which his father also tried to manipulate, putting visions in her mind. Both of them, still work together and know of the existence of their father. what they don't know is, if he's still alive and that if his intentions remain the same. Nor Kloe or Ashleen, sleep walk or have nightmares, related to his father, anymore. They can now look at the fire, without feeling seduced by it and practice magic without incidents. Kloe believes, because of the things she saw during her dreams in the past, that most of the remaining siblings died in a ritual that probably ended up in Marcos death. The Second Generation Marcos left America and came back to Europe to finish what he started. He was becoming old and even with the help of magic it was visible. He spent years, studying and working on projects in his library in London. That's when he met Juliesse, fiftteen years ago and didn't fell in love with her but saw great potential in the young and beautiful witch. Juliesse, was the only woman that Marcos didn't lied to and more than her loyalty and compromise, Marcos admired that she was ambitious and didn't fear death. Like most of his victims, Juliesse died a tragic/mysterious death but not before bringing to the world, Lara. The first of the second generation of the "Los niños de fuego" (fire children), as he called them. Lara, never met her mother but now lives with her perfect father Marcos that's now known as Lucas Rodriguez, a potion master. Lucas never spoke to Lara the truth and now remains, living low key since he knows he's being observed closely. Lara grew up being /loved/ by her father and family in England. She speaks Spanish fluently, because of her father and was allowed to practice magic around the house whenever she wanted to. Her first act of magic was around age nine, and it's the first she remembers, because it almost cost the life of her nanny, Anna, setting ablaze her clothes during a tantrum. Lara, being the only girl in the house, grew up being very spoiled. She had whatever she wanted, since the family was wealthy and unscrupulous. Lara, inherited those values herself and was taught not to socialize with muggles or muggleborns. Physically, she was pale with platinum hair and green eyes like her father and spoke with an Spanish accent, since that was all she spoke until she entered Hogwarts. During years, first to fourth, Lara has been going wonderfully at Hogwarts and someday aspires to be an Auror or a Healer. Her strong subjects are charms, transfigurations and potions and has special skills in the last one, being taught some early tricks by her father. Her weaknesses, like most of the wizards in her family were the dark arts, numbers, magical creatures and divinations but mostly because she didn't care about them. Like the sister she doesn't know, Lara has sleeping issues that she controls with the help of potions, reason why she doesn't dream. Her biggest fear is death by burning, which was her number one nightmare since she can remember. Lara is quite good at Mischief and most of the times, doesn't get discovered, reason why she's never in trouble and keeps perfect score in everything she does. Her personality, can be sassy, sarcastic and funny, making her noticeable wherever she goes. One of the hobbies she has but doesn't like to admit is that she sings and plays the keyboard. During the nights, she likes going for a run before curfew and sing at the same time 'cause she thinks it helps her vocal cords. Category:Students Category:Slytherins